


周末时光

by Arashi7



Category: Marvel Thor Movies RPF
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M, 后入, 足交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: AU背景，一个周末两人都不用工作……





	周末时光

**Author's Note:**

> 海森RPS向NC17文，请注意自己能接受，不是锤基。

周末时光

 

Author/Arashi

Couple/Chris×Tom

Rate/NC17

 

（上）

Tom只有在难得闲暇的时光里才能在澳洲过周末。Chris有一套海景房，他们都很喜欢那儿。

伴随着澳大利亚的阳光照入卧室，他们在晨间的嬉闹中醒来。Chris一向没什么起床气，即使胳膊被某人枕了一晚上导致了发麻他都是能微笑着给他的伴侣一个早安吻，而那玩意可以带给Tom一天的好心情。

他们在周末的起床时间不定，总之谁起得早就是谁做早餐。然而一般都是Tom容易赖床，没办法，谁让每天晚上更累的人是他、两个人之间相对瘦弱的人也是他。所以当Tom穿着略大的衬衫打着呵欠下楼的时候厨房里已经飘来了煎蛋的香味。

 

“哇哦，培根煎蛋。”Tom低沉性感的嗓音占据了厨房上空，他倚在门边看裸着上身的Chris挥舞着锅铲颇为熟练的样子忍不住勾起了嘴角，他恶作剧般地露出个笑容，走上前把挂在墙上的粉红围裙拿下来，那是他不久前亲自去超市买的。

正在忙着做早餐的居家好男人丝毫没有注意到身后的动静，他拿起平底锅让金黄色的鸡蛋在锅底翻了个跟头，“Tom，我都不想说你们英国人的东西……喔天……你在做什么！”Chris还没发完牢骚低头一看发现Tom从身后给自己穿上了围裙，他身上汗湿的部位立刻黏住了围裙上的布料。看看他吧，一个穿着紧绷的深蓝牛仔裤的大高个，居然围着一块粉红围裙，最重要的是他现在上身什么都没穿，这简直像是一部情色电影里的最佳装扮。

“看起来很适合你亲爱的。”Tom发出了他那具有标志性的笑声，他借着Chris现在悠闲的站姿把头搁在了对方的肩膀上，棕色的短发蹭了蹭Chris的脖颈，他的目光顺着Chris的胸膛线向下看……那可真是异常性感，怪不得这家伙获得了2014年度的全球最性感男人称号。Tom的喉头微动，稍稍向后退了一些。

终于忙活完的Chris将第二个鸡蛋倒进了碟子中，他转过身倚靠着大理石柜挑眉问道：“先生，我这样穿可爱吗？”他想到了一些网上流传着的雷神蝴蝶结P图照，不禁觉得现在自己的样子滑稽得比那更胜一筹。

但Tom摆出了沉思的模样，他美丽的绿眼睛里有着认真与专注，Chris没想到他的随便一问居然会让他的爱人思考至此，正当他准备开口解释Tom却突然跳出了他的怀抱，“Ehehehe，我想象了一下如果是Thor的造型一定会更有视觉冲击力，你说我拍一张发推特怎么样哈哈。”

说罢他竟然真的准备拿出手机，Chris当然不能把自己这么丢脸的一刻留给Tom这个鬼灵精，他连忙伸手去抢，一时间狭窄的厨房哪里容得下这两个六英尺多的男人动手动脚。Tom的长腿在这时帮了他不少忙，他很快闪身出了厨房，拿着手机一边回头拍摄一边躲避着Chris的追捕。然而最终他还是气喘吁吁地被一看就是运动系的澳洲男人压在了长沙发上，但那时Chris身上还围着那件傻围裙。

“我错了。”Tom举起手表示投降，他可怜兮兮地瞪大了他的绿眼睛看着Chris祈求他的原谅，“我保证不发到推特上去。”

Chris狠狠咬了他的鼻子一口，“你越来越像Loki了嗯？”他们都笑了起来，屋子里的气氛融洽而暧昧，Chris看着笑得正欢的Tom忍不住叹了口气低下头准备吻他——

可这时候，闪光灯的声音响了起来。

“喔，抱歉，又拍了一张。”Tom不怕死地笑了起来，但当他看到Chris阴沉下来的脸，他就知道自己要完蛋了。

 

（中）

Hemsworth家的存粮快没了。

因为不常居住在这栋海景房里，所以每次暂居Chris和Tom都会现时现地地去采购食材，可这次他们的估算发生了一点错误——这件事一般是Tom在做——所以他们不得不在周末的早上跑到镇上去买点吃的，不然在接下来的一天半里他们就会饿死。

这个小镇上的消息并不畅通，人也不多，所以他们很放心地只戴了墨镜和帽子就出了门。开车去镇上不过十分钟左右的时间，两个人一前一后将手插在口袋里踏入了百货超市的大门时动作一致得令门口的售货员都忍不住多看了几眼。

Tom素来低调，他们在出来之前已经想好了要买什么。和Chris在一起时从来都是Chris做饭——别误会，只是因为那家伙并不放心英国人的味觉和料理技术而已，Tom点菜习惯了所以他们在超市买东西的一贯风格也都是Chris推着购物车走在Tom身后，然后后者拼命拿东西往车篮子里放而已。

今天也没什么不同。

Chris慢慢推着购物车走着，看Tom那颀长的身影游走在各个储物架之间，然后车篮子里的东西堆叠得越来越多，到了一定数量后他才不得不开口制止：

“亲爱的我们只在这儿待两天，你买那么多草莓布丁是想它们过期吗？”

Tom听言停滞了正在拿布丁的手，他扭过头看Chris无奈的神情，但是他仍旧义正言辞地说：“我才拿了八个，你应该相信我可以在离开之前将它们悉数解决。”

Chris耸了耸肩表示不再反对。

他们继续向前，Tom按照那张食材清单上罗列的名字在短时间内就把所有东西都找齐全了，他推下了眼镜冲Chris使了个眼色，然后走到了外头车上去等他，Chris当然明白那意味着什么。他们可不敢肯定这里是否会有狗仔，而且两个大男人一起结账实在是太诡异了。

好吧，说穿了就是他们心虚。

 

清晨的结账队伍并不长，很快就轮到了Chris。他从裤兜的钱包里拿出现金时无可避免地看到了皮夹中他和Tom的合照，他忍不住微笑，然后在结算员的提醒声中将纸币递给对方。

他们的戒指，他们的照片，尽管平常工作时见面不多，Chris还是觉得自己被Tom的气息环绕着。

他提着东西出去的时候Tom连忙从车上下来接过塑料袋把东西塞进了后座，然后他们又开着车扬长而去，Tom不禁觉得在《RUSH》之后Chris的车技进步挺多。

于是在一片安静祥和的氛围中两个人就有一句没一句地聊起天来。

“下午要做什么？”Tom哼着歌偏头问Chris。

“教你冲浪怎么样？”Chris笑着在Tom雀跃的目光中眨眨眼，“我记得你很喜欢那个。”

 

（下）

事实证明Tom是最好的学生，Chris觉得他聪明极了，他说的每一句话——不管有多难懂，Tom都能最快地理解并贯彻，教起他来实在是再轻松不过。但只有一下午的时间，Tom即使再厉害也没法马上到大海上冲浪，而且看着爱人高兴的模样，Chris很快就忘了自己的教学计划，尽情与Tom在沙滩上玩起水来。

两个三十多了的男人这时候倒是一点都不输三岁的孩童，Tom还颇有兴致地在沙滩上堆了个城堡，Chris拿出手机在他不知道的时候拍下照片。然后他们又在浅海游了一会儿泳，在浅水处湿吻是一种难得的体验。

“哦Chris，你为什么不能在冲浪板上再带一个人？”Tom和Chris玩到太阳落山才准备回家，他走在前头，转身对Chris说，“不觉得双人冲浪很酷吗？”

“老天，Tom，亲爱的，你可以骑个摩托艇带我，而我没法同时带着你双人冲浪。”Chris走快了些，他牵起Tom的手，看着对方的短袖衬衫上沾满了沙子。他们的房子离海边很近，还没有十分钟就到家了。

为了避免弄脏家里，两个人很小心翼翼地踮着脚往一楼的浴室飞快进发。

“我先洗。”

“哦不，我先！”

“算了一起洗。”

在洗澡次序问题上一旦发生争执Chris都会很暴力地借着体型优势挤进浴室，Tom笑着冲Chris的方向打开喷头，水柱顿时喷湿了Chris 的上衣，他叫了一声，然后跳进浴缸把喷头从Tom手中抢来，在争执中两个人的衣衫都湿成一片，黏在皮肤上，Tom终归被Chris压制，他们从头到脚湿透了，水滴顺着发梢落下，Chris笑了起来，低头吻了吻Tom的脸颊。

“嗯……最性感先生……”Tom低低地喘息，灰绿的眼睛上被Chris温柔地烙下一吻。

Chris撩开Tom的衣衫，火热的双手顺势向下，摸过他紧致的肌理，“准备好了吗，全球第二性感的Hiddleston先生。”

“当然。”Tom微微一笑，揪着Chris的领口交换了个亲吻。

在Tom目不转睛的注视下，Chris慢慢褪去衣物，露出精壮的身躯，他坐进盛水的浴缸中，等待水面没过自己的小腹，渴望地抬头看着Tom完美的下巴。男人半提着沙滩裤，舔了舔唇伸出脚，轻轻地踩在Chris胯间的硬物上。

“精神真好。”Tom勾起一抹笑意，分开脚趾夹住勃起的肉块，灵活的趾头蹭在马眼处，Chris舒服地呻吟一声，向后靠去，灼热的目光盯着Tom白皙的脚踝，棕发男人轻笑了生，忽然用力踩了他一脚。

“嘶……”Chris发出难耐的低吟，握住Tom的脚板，男人不得不顺着他的动作同样坐进浴缸中。他关掉水龙头，微笑看着Tom，期待他进一步动作。Chris知道Tom的脚趾很灵活，白色踩在深红色上，形成鲜明的对比，他只觉得自己越来越热，Tom的脚随意点着火，将他往后一踩，带着浊液的脚掌落在他的胸前。

细嫩的皮肤顺着胸膛慢慢滑下，Tom撑着浴缸边缘打量Chris的反应，金发男人舒服地眯起眼睛，Tom不禁加重了脚下的力度，夹住龟头露出深红色的顶端，Chris的性器和他的体格相配，一想到这东西等会嵌在体内的感觉，Tom深深喘了口气，手指不自觉地伸进自己的浸水的沙滩裤中。

“你硬了。”Chris的声音沙哑低沉，他拉起Tom的脚，在脚背上落下一个吻，随即是他的小腿，Chris一步步移动到Tom身边，将他的沙滩裤扯下来。他的手顺着Tom的大腿下侧慢慢往上抚弄，Tom被他的手掌温度烫得微微发颤，两人的视线相交，Chris笑了笑，低头落下一个吻来。

“嗯……唔……”Tom张开嘴唇，被Chris的舌头卷得发麻，难以吞咽的口水被对方吻掉，Chris的手也渐渐不安分起来，探进他的衣服中，轻轻地玩弄他的乳头。Tom舒服地打了个颤，把身体的重量交到Chris身上。

一个吻结束，Tom被剥得干干净净，靠在Chris肩头喘着气，他被男人扶起来，两人在浴缸中舒展腿脚，Tom压在Chris上方，勃起的茎柱相贴，Chris的手沉入水中，爱抚着他的大腿根部。

“You bastard……”Tom难耐地咬住Chris的喉结，低声催促道，“快点。”

Chris偷笑一声，手指顺着向上，揉捏Tom的臀肉，Tom最受不了他这样做，喉腔里发出细碎的呻吟，抵着他下腹的阴茎也滴出浊液，他一手照顾前端，一手绕到身后去戳弄那个柔软的穴口。

“润滑剂呢……？”Chris舔过Tom的耳廓问，“你能忍耐一会儿吗？”

Tom无力地打他一拳：“我们之中比较急色的人是谁？”灰绿的眸子里露出一点红意，Chris与他对视三秒顿时笑了出来。

“我记得那人是你。”

 

早在他们开始恋爱之前Chris就时常能感觉到Tom灼热的视线，Tom喜欢盯着他看，Chris有时候甚至不知道Tom在看哪里。直到他们在一起后，Tom又羞涩又主动地把他压倒在床上，Chris听见他嘟囔了几句，大意是他终于能看清楚Chris全部的模样，金发男人差点被他逗笑。

Tom大胆起来Chris总会有招架不住的错觉，他们都喜欢跟对方做这事，但职业缘故聚少离多，每次相聚便恨不得做到筋疲力尽——当然首先没力气的那个人是Tom，随后才是Chris。

比如此刻，Tom趴在Chris身上，牵着Chris的手指开拓着自己身后的洞口，一边脸红一边催Chris快些，却压根没想到“快些”的后果。Chris喜欢前戏，为了更好地照顾Tom的感受，他经常会来来回回亲伴侣亲上半小时，最羞耻的一次Tom都不想回忆Chris到底在亲哪里。他坐在浴缸里，放掉里面冷掉的水，等待去拿润滑剂的Chris回来。

“嗯，你好慢……”而Tom喜欢插入，喜欢和Chris连接在一起的感受，两人的手指在穴内蹭动远不如Chris进入带来的那种快感，Tom眩晕地抬头看Chris英俊的脸庞，发出几声轻哼。

“不，不行，你这是犯规，不能撒娇。”Chris与Tom额头相抵，抽出自己的手指，将滚烫的性器抵在男人的后穴上。

“Please……”Tom眨眨眼睛，被身后的热度蹭得穴口忍不住收缩，里面的混合液滴出来，淌在Chris的阴茎上，Tom深吸了口气，慢慢掰开股瓣往下坐，龟头进入了一些，他低吟一声，随后又起来，重复几次后度过了最不适应的时期，Tom将Chris全部吃了进去，终于发出满足的声响。

“老天，你怎么会这么大。”Tom无力地拍拍Chris的肩头，男人报复性地向上一顶，笑眯眯地亲他一口。

“老天，你也真的够紧的。”Chris回敬道，将Tom一骨碌抱了起来，借着站立的姿势操到他最深处，Tom发出了细碎的闷哼，咬着Chris的肩头。

里面越来越热，越来越湿，Chris的力度惊人，每次都能找准前列腺点，操到Tom难受地叫出声来，后面被这样对待，前端不可避免地溢出情液，Tom原本低沉的嗓音变得高昂，有一点尖锐，像猫科动物发情的声响。

“你……慢点啊，哈嗯……”Tom不得不求饶，圈住Chris的脖颈，被干得有些失神，他伸出舌头去舔Chris的唇瓣，眼眸中盈满生理泪水，后穴不断绞紧，吸咬着Chris的茎柱。

如果有人不慎闯入这间浴室，一定会被里面淫靡的一幕看愣。较为纤细的棕发男人被金发男人钳住腰身臀肉，紫红色的茎柱不断干向最深处，带出浊液滴落在浴缸中，棕发男人后来被干得只能发出呜咽声，随着每一次身体被打开，后穴的皱褶被抚平，内里的敏感点被操到，他就会哆嗦一次。

Chris在Tom被操到失神的时候退了出来，他玩味地舔舐Tom的耳廓，在对方不满地推了推他的情况下将人调转过来，对着无法合拢的穴口一下又操了进去。

“哈……就知道你喜欢这样……嗯……”Tom的呻吟几乎变成了气音，红肿的乳尖贴在冰凉的瓷砖面上，Chris咬着他的后颈，一边撸动Tom的阴茎，一边将龟头抵在他的敏感带上研磨。

插入撤出，再插入，Tom被他无规律的操干弄得失神，喘着粗气趴在墙上，腿被微微抬起，那根粗壮的东西又一次顶到深处，内里的粘膜紧紧地吸附着Chris。Tom无力地说：“不要了，我不行了。”

可Chris压根不会听他的话，性事中“雷神”的声线更加沙哑，Chris认真道：“Brother，这不是你的极限。”

Tom欲哭无泪，夹紧穴口低骂他一句，哪有每次搞都要搞到极限的道理，当他明天不需要起床吗？Tom恶狠狠地咬住Chris伸到前面来的手臂，结果男人刚撸过他的阴茎，将上头溢出的液体在他的唇上抹开，Tom的脸瞬间涨红了，不知道这个澳洲男人哪学会这么多调情手段。

“嗯嗯，要到了……哈……”后穴开始反射性收缩，Tom脑子里闪过白光，浑身都打起颤来，柔软的穴肉不断挤压里头的阴茎，Chris低吟一声，被他绞得暂时停了动作。

Tom高潮之后无力地靠到了Chris的怀中，高潮刚过的时候他最不适应，Chris让他缓了几分钟，再次操上穴内的敏感带。

“你怎么没射。”Tom不满地瞪Chris一眼，看着墙壁上满是自己的精液十分不好意思。

“唔，大概是你不够努力。”Chris笑了笑，拍拍Tom的臀瓣，开始大力抽动起来，他这次动得又快又急，苍白的臀瓣被撞出肉浪，湿润的穴口处黏着两人的交合液，每次阴囊撞上臀肉发出声响时，Tom总能感觉Chris的耻毛也蹭到了穴口，力度大得像要将囊袋一起塞进来一样。

“唔，你这样撞，我又要射了……”Tom小声的抱怨，臀上不用看都知道全是Chris的指痕，男人恶趣味地拿手指去蹭Tom的穴口，将湿漉抹开在Tom的裸背上。Chris喜欢Tom的一切，Tom精瘦苍白的身材非常完美，总是让人产生想要玷污的欲望。

“你真是太热情了，宝贝。”Chris无法忍耐地示意Tom回头，两人交换了一个火热的亲吻，将对方的呻吟声吞吃入腹，最后Chris又撞了几下，内射在Tom体内。Tom也在他高潮的瞬间，达到了二度高潮，阴茎颤了颤，龟头滴出一些粘液，落在浴缸中。

 

他们又亲了好久，等到Chris明显有复苏之势，Tom调皮地将他抽出来，转过身抱住Chris：“你不能继续了，我有点累。”Tom歪着脑袋，得到了Chris又一次亲吻。

Tom别过头，看到正对着浴缸的镜子里的自己和伴侣。刚才两人干得激烈他还没注意，现在看到镜子中浑身红痕的自己Tom有些不好意思，他的腿间满是交合后的粘液，Tom一时收紧的穴口，Chris正想帮他清理，猛地手指被夹，Chris顺着Tom的目光看过去，笑眯眯地绕到Tom身后。

“你真好看。”Chris抱着Tom，摸着他红肿的乳尖，在肩头落下一个吻。

Tom后知后觉地感到害羞，黏糊糊地说：“你就喜欢这样的周末。”

“不……我喜欢和你在一起的每个周末。”Chris亲了亲他的额头，重新打开喷头。

 

END


End file.
